ESTRELLA FUGAZ
by Devonarie
Summary: Londres, siglo XIX. Harry ha nacido en la pobreza dentro de la terrible casa de trabajo. Pero su vida le depara otra diversidad de experiencias, buenas y malas, una de ellas enamorarse de un chico en una época donde esto era motivo de persecución.
1. Prólogo

6 de mayo de 1861

_"Y fuiste como una estrella fugaz: pudimos verte, admirarte, e incluso amarte por unos segundos…"_

__

**D. Malfoy**

Trataré de ser lo más fiel a la historia que de él conocí, aunque debo reconocer, retomando las sabias ideas de los filósofos, que quizá esto sea imposible. Y es imposible en el sentido de que lo que diré de él fue captado por mis ojos y por mis oídos, pero en la reconstrucción de los hechos habré implantado parte mí mismo.

Asimismo, también debo reconocer que aunque tuve la oportunidad de tenerle junto a mí y de recibir su amor, nunca lo acabé de conocer. Algunos dirán que esto es resultado de que el tiempo en que se nos concedió coincidir realmente fue mísero en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero yo sé que además su corazón era difícilmente alcanzable. En sus ojos lo mismo se reflejaba alegría, exaltación, determinación y una eterna curiosidad que incertidumbre, desapego y una arraigada melancolía. Había momentos en que me era imposible llegar a él, quién sabe hacia qué recuerdos lo trasladaba su mente. Ciertamente, para alguien tan joven y tan hermoso, las experiencias de una vida llena de exaltación le habían dejado con el alma de un viejo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título: **Estrella Fugaz  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer**: Este fic aunque utiliza personajes creados por J.K. Rowling, no pretende obtener ningún beneficio monetario de su utilización o de la elaboración del mismo.  
**Pareja protagónica:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Resumen: **Londres, época Victoriana. A Harry le ha tocado en suerte nacer en la pobreza; junto a su madre inició su vida en el peor de los lugares: la casa de trabajo. Pero su vida le depara multitud de experiencias, buenas y malas, una de ellas haber nacido en un tiempo donde enamorarte de un chico era motivo de persecución.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings**: Por el momento ninguna  
**Word Count**: 3, 236

**CAPÍTULO 1. Sobre Lily**

Lily se limpiaba continuamente el sudor de la cara con el dorso del brazo, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, lo que sentía agravarse por el horrible frío. No tenía ni un quinto para comer y su madre agonizaba en silencio en el catre, víctima de la tuberculosis. Parecía dormir tranquila pero el efecto se arruinaba con el extraño sonido que emitía con cada respiración y por la terrible tos que acababa, de cuando en cuando, en un escupitajo ensangrentado. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Este era uno de esos momentos en los que incluso la peor determinación era mejor que quedarse inmóvil.

Ciertamente nunca había conocido lujos. Bueno, hablar de lujo es ir muy lejos al hacer un recuento de su vida. En realidad había nacido en el campo, donde las cosechas hacía mucho se habían hecho magras, al igual que los corderos, las vacas y los cerdos. La revolución industrial, aclamada y proclamada a los cuatro vientos por los nuevos burgueses, no había hecho más que transformar los destinos de los que no tenían mucho, en unos similares a los de los desamparados. Quien había tenido la oportunidad de poseer un trozo de tierra, una pequeña granja o ser el maestro de un taller, ahora se veía en las mismas circunstancias que los mendigos y los vagos.

Una pequeña parte de su vida le tocó ser feliz; todos los días despertaba, lavaba su rostro y se sentaba a desayunar con su padre trozos de tocino y avena con leche, incluso, algunos días, los huevos que su madre, entonces hermosa y joven, preparaba diligentemente. Pero llegó la fábrica y llegó la pobreza y el taller de telas de su padre cerró ante la imposibilidad de competir con la producción masiva y los bajos precios que ésta permitía.

El señor Evans se sumió en la tristeza, su saber de maestro no tenía ninguna importancia en el galerón de la fábrica textil. Sus manos ya no eran un medio para crear, sino objetos para producir. Lily siempre creyó que fue eso más bien lo que acabó con él y no la cruda helada de enero que al final sólo fue un medio para terminar con su tristeza. Lily y su madre tuvieron entonces que dejar la casa, que ya les tenían embargada, y emigrar hacia Londres. Con sus conocimientos del taller lograron un lugar en una fábrica de terminado de telas. Su madre estaba en una de las labores más desgastantes, el cortado, y ella, al ser aún una niña, era utilizada para limpiar debajo de las máquinas, los trozos de hilo y los retazos sobrantes.

Todo fue relativamente igual por algunos años, en los cuales si no vivían en las condiciones que acostumbraban antes, por lo menos tenían para comer y un techo donde dormir. El trabajo las salvaba de la prostitución, la mendicidad, y el hurto, pan de todos los días en las calles de la gran ciudad.

Él. Ella siempre le recordó como un hombre magnífico y muy apuesto, en su mente visualizó siempre claramente su estatura imponente y su cabello que parecía haber sido tocado por el viento. Nunca antes le había visto por ahí, pero era un hombre muy bien vestido y a su paso las demás mujeres, sonrojadas murmuraban y cuchicheaban.

—Mira, es el señorito.

—Sí, el señorito James Potter.

—¿A que es más guapo en persona que todo lo que de él dicen?

—¿Qué piensas tú Lily?

—Me gustan sus ojos…

-ooooooooooooooooo-

Andar por aquí es de lo más tosco y aburrido, decía James para sí mientras caminaba por el corredor. Si no fuera porque mi padre me ha obligado, no plantaría pie en este sucio y horrible galerón. ¡Hay que ver las caras de estas mujeres! Un espantapájaros tiene mucho más que presumir. ¡Tan bien que me lo estaba pasando en París! ¡El glamour, los bares bohemios, las mujeres! ¡Hermosas chicas de todos los colores y contexturas!

Iba tan distraído que terminó por tropezar de frente con una mujer que cargaba una canasta de hilos.

—¡Pero qué de…! —exclamó terriblemente molesto.

Al elevar la vista se encontró con la niña más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y eso que en sus 21 años había visto de toda clase. Era pequeña, pero no demasiado, tenía una piel sonrosada cubierta de suave vello de durazno, el cabello rojo oscuro como el vino, pero lo más sorprendente, eran unos enormes ojos del color de las esmeraldas. Se encontraba un poco despeinada y lucía algo demacrada, pero aquello no era suficiente para opacar su abundante belleza.

—¡Disculpe mi torpeza señorita!

—¡Dios! No… ¡Discúlpeme usted a mí, que no miraba por donde venía! ¡Lo siento tanto señor Potter!

—¡Ah pero es que me conoces! —le preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta y autosuficiente.

—Claro que le conozco señor, usted es el hijo del dueño, el señorito James.

—¡Pero qué injusto! ¡Qué terrible injusticia!

—¿El qué señor? —apenas murmuró ella.

—Que tú sabes mi nombre y yo no conozco el tuyo.

—Disculpe usted, mi nombre es Lily Evans.

La historia de amor (si puede llamársele así) no duró mucho, sólo lo suficiente para que Lily quedara preñada y el dueño se apresurara a mandar de nuevo al indolente hijo a Francia. Por supuesto, la terrible infractora y seductora fue lanzada a la calle con todo y su madre. Halló un nuevo trabajo, pero en el tiempo que estuvo sin dinero las echaron del cuarto que rentaban y en la casa de beneficencia donde empezaron a pernoctar, su madre pescó la tuberculosis.

Ahora era la única fuente de ingresos para ellas, pues su madre no podía estarse en pie más de 10 minutos sin colapsar de cansancio, hambre y dolor. En cuanto se le notó la panza la echaron del nuevo trabajo y no le quedó más remedio que tocar el cerco de la casa de trabajo1.

La Kingston Union Workhouse en Surrey, de la que se decían tantas cosas horribles, no era nada comparado con la realidad. Escuchar y saber cómo es algo no es lo mismo que vivirlo y así lo descubrió desde el momento en que pisó el interior del edificio.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

Estuvo por horas frente a unos ancianos severos e intimidantes que le hicieron toda clase de preguntas incómodas. Que si de dónde venía, que si quiénes eran sus familiares, que si quién era el padre del hijo. Pero lo peor fue cuando le insinuaron si alguna vez se había vendido.

—¿Ha padecido usted sífilis, gonorrea o alguna otra enfermedad venérea?

—¡Claro que no señor! ¡Yo nunca estuve así en la calle!

—Muy bien, ¿pero piojos? ¿Tiene usted piojos? Por lo que nos dijo, su madre y usted han estado durmiendo en la casa de beneficencia.

—No lo creo señor.

—Muy bien, definitivamente reúne las características para ingresar a la Kingston Union.

—Vaya inmediatamente con el encargado, el Sr. Guilpin, a llenar los trámites correspondientes.

En la casa de trabajo se podía entrar por propio pie, pero no se era aceptado por cualquier razón. Lily, para su mala fortuna, reunía las características de los que comúnmente eran recibidos allí. Sería en unos cuantos meses la madre de un bastardo y su único familiar cercano estaba muy cerca de la muerte.

Después de llenar un registro de entrada y un formato en donde se asentaban todos sus datos particulares, la llevaron a una pequeñísima habitación, que le pareció una celda y le pidieron que se desvistiera. Una mujer de horribles modales le revisó incluso sus sitios pudendos y la obligó a lavarse con una cubeta de agua friísima. Luego, le pasó un horrible vestido de color indefinido, cuya textura no era muy distinta de la de un saco de papas. La separaron inmediatamente de su madre, a quien cortaron el pelo al rape, pues por su estado tendría que ir directamente al ala de enfermos. Nunca más la volvió a ver.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

La enfermera, fastidiada, ya no encontraba qué hacer para que la mujer se callara. Tenía horas así y con sus lamentos lo único que hacía era alborotarle al resto de los enfermos. Aquello era un horror, ahora tenía a tres viejos con tifus fregando por agua, y los niños afiebrados comenzaron a llorar al unísono. ¡Condenada mujer! Casi le daban ganas de darle de palos para terminar de una sola vez con aquello.

—Ya cállate tonta, ni que fueras la única mujer en el mundo que ha parido. Yo misma he tenido cinco, tres vivos y dos muertos. Cállate, por Dios, que ya no tarda en que salga.

Aquello fue terrible, las condiciones de higiene de la enfermería dejaban muchísimo que desear y a esto se sumó que durante las 20 horas de labor de parto, Lily no tuvo ningún tipo de atención médica. Apenas al momento del nacimiento se apareció por ahí el médico encargado y entre él y la enfermera sacaron al bebé, al que tuvieron que dar tres palmadas antes de que comenzara a respirar. En cuanto soltó el primer chillido Lily perdió la consciencia.

Despertó afiebrada y sintiéndose más mal que en toda su vida, la enfermera la zarandeaba por el hombro y en el otro brazo sostenía el bebé.

—Hey, me han pedido que me des un nombre. Además es hora de que le des el pecho, el mocoso muere de hambre.

—¿Es niño?

—Sí, es niño. Anda dime como le llamarás.

—Creo que me gustaría que se llamara Henry como mi padre, y James, como el chico con el que lo tuve.

—No quieres que olvide nunca que es un bastardo, ¿verdad? Bueno, allá tú. Henry James Evans le haré saber al Sr. Guilpin.

A pesar de sus desgracias y de no encontrarse en las mejores circunstancias precisamente, Lily se sentía feliz, como si tuviera algo por qué vivir nuevamente. Era una cosita preciosa, con unas manecitas pequeñas y alargadas, el cabello lacio y oscuro como su padre. Quién sabe de qué color terminarían siendo sus ojos pero por el momento lucían de un gris verdoso.

—Te juro Harry que en cuanto pueda nos iremos de aquí. Lo juro por Dios, chiquito

-ooooooooooooooooo-

Desgraciadamente Lily no pudo cumplir pronto su promesa, sin dinero, ni modo de conseguirlo, era muy difícil que se animara a salir de los confines de Kingston. En la casa de trabajo no pagaban, suerte tenías si durante la jornada no te regañaban por algo y podías comer tus raciones del día completas. El desayuno consistía en un pedazo de pan y muy rara vez un trozo de tocino, durante la comida tenías que aguantar con un plato de gruel2. que más bien parecía contener solo agua y en la noche te tomabas otro pedazo de pan y un pedazo de queso.

Pero estar medio hambrienta todo el día y trabajar de 7 de la mañana a 7 de la noche no eran lo peor de aquellas circunstancias, sino que por ley estricta estaba prohibido ver a tus hijos. Desde que dejó de darle a Harry el pecho se lo llevaron al ala de niños y solamente lo había visto unas tres veces en los siguientes cuatro años. Por cierto había pagado caro esas tres escapadas, la primera vez le habían recluido en una de las áreas de castigo por una semana entera, dándole apenas una comida al día. Cuando salió estaba tan cansada y hambrienta que no tenía las suficientes energías para pensar de nuevo en reunirse con el niño o siquiera albergar la idea de una posible salida.

La siguiente vez, por ser reincidente, al castigo anterior se le añadió no probar ningún bocado. Y la tercera vez fue la peor, ya que al haber acumulado trasgresiones en su expediente, se le obligó a estar una semana trabajando con los hombres en el molido de huesos. Los pobres tipos, castigados como ella por quién sabe que pena, estaban tan abatidos por el hambre, que escudriñaban en los huesos por sobrantes de carne y de tuétano y se los comían sin importar que estuvieran cubiertos de moscas. Al presenciar aquello se le vino una terrible náusea y no pudo evitar vomitar. Pero no fue solo el hecho que atestiguaban sus ojos lo que la mortificaba, sino que la experiencia le hizo pensar con mayor fuerza en cuál sería la suerte de su pequeño niño y su madre.

A ella tampoco le dejaban verle, el régimen de la casa era muy estricto, en el sentido de separar a los familiares según edad y sexo. Su madre, que había ingresado enferma, había sido apartada en el área hospital y cuándo preguntó por su estado, le dijeron de mala gana que no se preocupara, que estaría trabajando con las otras ancianas en el bordado de telas. Y así fue cada vez que planteó la cuestión.

Algunas veces veía a aquellas mujeres desfilar aturdidas por el gran patio, a donde las sacaban muy de cuando en cuando –si podían andar- para que estiraran las articulaciones. Un día creyó verla, pero era imposible estar segura, apenas fijabas la vista en algo que no fueran tus labores y te reprendían fuertemente. Esperaba que se encontrara por lo menos bien.

Verdaderamente quiénes vivían en la casa habían caído lo más bajo, se convertían en entes sin individualidad, ni personalidad (al menos a ojos de otros), que perdían el amor propio y vivían en el continuo y supuestamente inamovible estigma del despojo y la pobreza. Eran menos que una piedra afilada que se pisa en el camino, a ésta al menos la notas y la apartas a un lado. A los habitantes de una casa de trabajo se les trataba de ignorar por principio, alejándolos de los ojos de la sociedad para que pareciese que no estaban realmente ahí. La casa de trabajo ocultaba y permitía vivir la ilusión de que los pobres habían desaparecido.

En ese terrible escenario era extraño notar como el continuo sufrimiento, se transformaba rápidamente en un entumecimiento de los principios. Lo que antes te hubiera parecido terrible, improbable, completamente inapropiado y amoral, ahora no te producía el mínimo aspaviento. Podías ver como gritaban y humillaban a tus compañeras de trabajo, como eran castigadas sin razón por un pequeño descuido o por tomarse un segundo de descanso de una larga faena y en ningún momento te atreverías a decir una palabra por ellas. ¿Por qué querrías llamar la atención hacia ti?

En algún momento dejaba de importarte también como lucías exteriormente. Si antes te interesaba peinarte todos los días y lavarte apropiadamente, ahora hacerlo había perdido su sentido, ¿a quién impresionarías aquí? Pero lo peor, es que perdías el honor y la honestidad. Una noche, mientras cenaban, una de las mujeres sentada junto de Lily fue llamada por el capellán a la oficina del . En cuanto se fue, hurtó su pedazo de pan y queso y lo escondió dentro del blusón. Nunca estaba de más comer otra ración.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

Quizá Lily dejó de pensar en su madre, cuyo paradero nunca le fue conocido debido a las continuas evasivas de los encargados. Pero su hijo… eso era otra cosa. No había segundo, minuto, ni hora del día en que dejara de pensar de él, en cuál sería su suerte. No quería ni especular que todo lo que había visto en su pabellón, pudiera ser replicado en el área de los niños. Había oído que en general se les trataba bien, que eran alimentados y vigilados por una enfermera y además asistían, a la escuela. Sin embargo, mucho de ellos nunca habían conocido el mundo por fuera de las murallas de Kingston.

Todos estos pensamientos se le revolvían a Lily en la cabeza y aunque se hallaba atrapada en sus continuos ejercicios de racionalización, llegó por fin a una verdadera determinación:

—Nos iremos de aquí, mi niño, a donde verás que no todo el mundo se encuentra constreñido por una pared gris.

**NOTAS**

1 Bajo el sistema de las Leyes de Pobreza de Inglaterra y Gales, Escocia e Irlanda, una casa de trabajo era un lugar donde la gente que no podía sostenerse a sí misma podía vivir y trabajar.

_La Enmienda a la Ley de Pobreza de 1834 en Inglaterra y Gales_. Los internos eran libres de entrar y salir cuanto quisieran y recibían comida gratis y hospedaje. Sin embargo, existía la preocupación de que un régimen tan liberal llevaría a que mucha gente usara a su conveniencia la casa de trabajo. Para contrarrestar esto se creo el principio de _menor elegibilidad_. La vida en la casa de trabajo era deliberadamente dura y degradante de modo que solo los verdaderamente destituidos aplicaran a ella, es decir, se buscaba que las condiciones de vida y trabajo dentro fueran peores que el peor trabajo en el exterior. .org/wiki/Workhouse

Si estabas acuciado por la pobreza debido a ser una viuda sin recursos, madre soltera, huérfano, o estabas demasiado viejo para trabajar, eras un vago, estabas enfermo o eras minusválido, podías terminar en la casa de trabajo. La casa de trabajo, de quienes algunos se referían como La Bastilla, era un despiadado intento del siglo XVIII y XIX en Inglaterra para resolver el problema de la pobreza. ..

2 El gruel es una comida que contiene algún cereal –avena, trigo, centeno o arroz- cocido en agua o leche. Su conumo ha sido tradicionalmente asociado a la pobreza. También la palabra es utilizada como expresión coloquial para referirse a cualquier comisa acuosa o líquida de carácter desconocido. .org/wiki/Gruel


	3. Capítulo 2

******Título: **Estrella Fugaz  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer**: Este fic aunque utiliza personajes creados por J.K. Rowling, no pretende obtener ningún beneficio monetario de su utilización o de la elaboración del mismo.  
**Pareja protagónica:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Resumen: **Londres, época Victoriana. A Harry le ha tocado en suerte nacer en la pobreza; junto a su madre inició su vida en el peor de los lugares: la casa de trabajo. Pero su vida le depara multitud de experiencias, buenas y malas, una de ellas haber nacido en un tiempo donde enamorarte de un chico era motivo de persecución.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings**: Por el momento ninguna  
**Conteo de Palabras**: 4,396 

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

"El cuidado y entrenamiento de los niños son asuntos que deben recibir la ansiosa atención de los Guardianes. La pobreza se encuentra en la sangre y no hay medios más efectivos de contener su naturaleza hereditaria que hacer todo en nuestro poder para educar a los niños pobres de tal manera que se les haga temerosos de Dios, así como miembros útiles y saludables de la sociedad".

Cita extraída del _Poor Law Handbook_ hallada en Workhouses org

**9 de mayo de 1861**

_Harry me contó una vez que aprendió tarde a hablar, o más bien, no quiso hablar hasta que no fue realmente necesario. Además fue iletrado hasta los 8 años, cuando hacía tiempo ya que yo había dominado la lectura y escritura._

_Un día decidí que le enseñaría y eso fue causa de que tuviéramos una época divertida. Nos escabullíamos todas las tardes que podíamos al establo y allí le enseñaba mis libros y él practicaba._

_Tuvo la relativa suerte de salir pronto de Kingston. Según me contó un día, esto le salvó de vivir el suplicio diario de los chicos que pasaban de los 7 años. Sus condiciones de vida parecieran indicar que ser pobre era un pecado o la peor atrocidad que pudiera cometer una persona. En la escuela, donde no se enseñaba nada porque ni siquiera el maestro podía escribir, sólo se les instruía a palos y gritos en la memorización de pasajes de la biblia. Absurda metodología que pretendía garantizarles la capacidad de leer._

* * *

En la Guardería de Niños lo mejor era estarse calladito y no dar lata a la enfermera Stokes, quién podía llegar a ser muy cruel. Por las edades de los internos, 0 a 6 años, estaba prohibido el castigo físico "tangible", pero dada la amplitud con que podía interpretarse aquello, la enfermera había encontrado modos disciplinarios que suplían perfectamente el uso del palo y la palmeta.

Pero si se quisiera en este relato olvidar el tema del castigo, de cualquier manera seguían presentes las condiciones de vida en aquél lugar: que por sí mismas podían considerarse suficiente pena para los niños internos. El primer problema lo representaba el hecho de que lo mismo había bebés recién nacidos e incapaces de cuidarse por sí mismos, que pequeños que apenas aprendían a sentarse o caminaban dando tumbos cuando se les ponía en el suelo.

A los niños de 5 y 6 años, cual si fueran pequeños adultos, se les obligaba a cuidar de los más pequeños, lo cual comúnmente daba lugar a accidentes que no podían pararse en el momento que sucedían y mucho menos evitarse. En pocas palabras, el enorme cuarto denominado "Guardería de Niños" era un caos todo el santo día.

La Sra. Stokes, que no había segundo que no se quejara de que aquello le rompía los nervios, curaba su malestar encerrándose en su pequeña oficina de tres por tres casi toda la mañana o empinando el codo. Si era interrumpida, bastaba con que estuviera un poco de malas para que las cosas se pusieran feas. Aunque la verdad es que si estaba de buenas su reacción no era muy diferente.

Su castigo favorito para los más grandes consistía en hacerlos parar por periodos indiscriminados de tiempo en una de las esquinas de la sala. No tenían permiso para hablar con nadie, ni siquiera para pedir agua o su ración de alimentos. Muchos de ellos después de varias horas acababan mojados en sus propios orines y con los talones doloridos por la falta de descanso.

En el caso de los pequeños no era el maltrato intencionado, sino la negligencia, su castigo. Los bebés, como cosa común, estaban siempre rozados porque se les cambiaba las ropas solo una vez al día. No obstante, tenía que guardar un cierto nivel de apariencias y en general, con ayuda de dos o tres viejas del ala de ancianas, les daba sus comidas a las horas determinadas en el reglamento de Kingston y todas las mañanas se les cambiaban los vestidos por unos recién traídos de la lavandería.

Los días en que Stokes estaba borracha eran días buenos. Tenía pintada a todas horas una sonrisa y nunca se enojaba. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no había ninguna razón por la que se le antojara imponer un castigo. En estos días ni siquiera el desagradable aroma etílico que le emanaba por los poros, la hacían ingrata a los pequeños.

Harry no era muy diferente de los otros 23 niños que estaban ahí. Era pequeño y raquítico y tenía la piel de un blanco enfermizo que lo hacía parecer un fantasma. Pero esto era una consecuencia obvia de sus condiciones de vida. La Guardería para Niños, era igual que cualquier otro salón de Kingston en el hecho de que por sus ventanas, situadas en la orilla superior de unos muros que sobrepasaban los tres metros de alto, no entraban más que unos cuantos rayos de luz y eso si los días no estaban nublados.

Las comidas estrictas, la escasez de ejercicio y asoleo y la poca motivación (e incluso miedo) a expresarse, hacían parecer a los bebés y niños ahí confinados una especie de pequeñas marionetas manejadas por las manos de un titiritero apático y perezoso. No daban ganas nunca de hacer nada, de decir nada, de pensar en nada y cuando no era de este modo, la mínima expresión era acallada casi inmediatamente.

Pero bueno, aquí es donde Harry no era tan parecido a los demás, e incluso era diametralmente opuesto. Se negaba a ser dominado, se negaba a ser vencido y estar a merced de nadie más que de sí mismo. En esto tenía como poderosos aliados un colosal mundo interior, que suplía con creces su mediocre contexto, y una fuerza sobrenatural que por esos tiempos no tenía modo de explicar.

* * *

Aquél era uno de esos raros días en que los sacaban un rato al patio de Kingston. Pero como en cada ocasión, la señora Stokes sólo lo hacía por dos muy buenas razones: en primer lugar, porque en el apartado décimo, fracción octava del reglamento decía muy claro que todos los menores de edad, para estar saludables, requerían de tomar el sol por lo menos una vez al mes. La segunda razón, era que cuando estaban allí, escapaba por algunas horas al bullicio encerrado en las cuatro paredes de la Guardería. Y tercera, por qué no, ella también necesitaba estirarse un poco y alejarse del confinamiento de su mediocre oficinita.

¡A ver mocosos, hagan dos filas que hoy salimos al patio!

¡Y en silencio, eh, tampoco queremos interrumpir a los mayores de sus faenas!

El regocijo de los pequeños era grande pero debía ser siempre mantenido a raya, por ello las únicas manifestaciones aparentes eran sonrisas cómplices y ojos que brillaban de algarabía.

En estas salidas Harry procuraba mantenerse lo más separado posible del grupo, a modo de evitar el acoso de los otros tres niños de su edad -que no perdían ocasión para castigar su "rareza"- y porque además, autoexcluirse le permitía realizar algunas "pruebas". De esta forma llamaba a los primeros experimentos que realizaba con su magia, ineducada aún, pero que ya latía con una enorme fuerza.

Los únicos que parecían disfrutar de los pequeños trucos que realizaba eran los niños muy pequeños (de 3 o 4 años), que con su mente todavía inocente, no encontraban ninguna falta ni rareza en ellos. Esto a Harry le venía bien, pues sus testigos encontraban muchas dificultades para poder relatar lo visto y en todo caso, difícilmente se les creía.

Por lo que respecta a los chicos mayorcitos, estos observaban alejados -entre maravillados y aterrados-, los resultados de los experimentos de Harry, que a sus ojos lo convertían en una especie de demonio. Del mismo tipo de los que les contaba la señora Stokes cuando quería asustarles para mantenerlos a raya.

Ese día comenzó a lloviznar, y los hubieran hecho correr de vuelta a la Guardería de no ser porque la Sra. Stokes había aprovechado su "momento de libertad" para ir a platicar con la esposa del Sr. Guilpin. En los minutos que precedieron a la orden de volver, Harry hizo un descubrimiento asombroso.

La llovizna caía en diagonal sobre el pavimento, formando perfectas hileritas de gotitas transparentes. El golpe las hacía brincar de vuelta apenas unos pocos milímetros arriba del suelo, momento en el que brillaban como los cristales de un collar. Esto le parecía especialmente hermoso y no podía evitar el deseo de tocarlas. Se le antojaban las cuentas del elegante collar de una princesa, del tipo de las que relataba la Sra. Stokes cuando cotilleaba con la mujer del señor Guilpin.

Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo serían esas personas, pero sólo de recordar a su madre, se le venía al corazón la certeza de que serían tan hermosas, delicadas y frágiles como ella. Lily de cabellos rojos brillantes, de ojos verdes, siempre rodeada de un perfume que era sólo ella, indescriptible, intangible, pero siempre presente. De brazos delgados pero fuertes, en medio de los cuales podía sentirse seguro y amado.

Su corazón, que destilaba magia pura, se concentró en ese pensamiento y cada una de las gotas, que caían sobre su palma de cara al cielo, comenzó a cristalizarse en una piedrita transparente. Cuando abrió los ojos tenía en su mano no un puñado de perlas o diamantes, pero si de gotas de lluvia solidificadas, aún más valiosas que piedras preciosas, pues eran un fragmento de sí.

-¡Hey tú, muchacho! ¿Qué haces sentado ahí? ¿Qué no vez que llueve? ¡Luego si te enfermas la que tendrá que cuidarte la fiebre seré yo!

Harry siempre se sentía receloso de la enfermera -y con mucha razón-, y en ese momento sentía la aprehensión de que descubriera lo que había hecho. Por ello, apretaba su puño con fuerza tratando sin éxito, de hacerlo de la forma menos notoria posible. Lo malo es que en el esfuerzo lo único que logró es hacerse blanco de sospechas.

-¿Qué escondes ahí? ¡Enséñamelo! ¡Enséñamelo ahora mismo!

-No tengo nada señora. Contestó Harry con una voz de fingida honestidad.

-Claro que tienes algo, enséñamelo.

Ahora sí Harry estaba molesto, ¿qué le importaba lo que tuviera o no en la mano? ¿Qué derecho tenía ella sobre él o sobre sus cosas? Dentro de su cabeza se arremolinaban varias fuerzas con direcciones contrarias ocasionándole un torbellino de emociones: furia por un lado y una voluntad enorme por hacerse valer y no permitir ningún tipo de manipulación.

Sin embargo era consciente de que provocar a la enfermera no le convenía de ningún modo, sobre todo porque ponía en contra de él a los otros chicos, que ya de por sí no le querían.

Pero aún así estaba determinado a no mostrarle las cuentas de lluvia, esas serían un obsequio para su madre la próxima vez que la viera. Esta vieja horrible seguro que se las quedaría y hallaría el modo de venderlas o intercambiarlas para conseguir una botella de su vino preferido.

En ese momento las cuentas desaparecieron de su mano, pero Harry tuvo la certeza de que se hallarían resguardadas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Mire señora, no tengo nada ¿ve? Le dijo mostrándole las dos manos.

-Tienes algo, estoy segura de que tienes algo y has hallado el modo de esconderlo de mí. No por nada tenías el puño lívido de tanto apretarlo.

-Acércate a mí y levanta bien los brazos.

Harry obedeció, pues sabía que de no hacerlo se hacía un mayor blanco para el castigo y la mujer comenzó a palparle el cuerpo con unos ojillos que brillaban con codicia. Quién sabe qué pensaba que podía tener un niño pobre de Kingston, su mente obnubilada por el alcohol seguro estaba proporcionándole imágenes fantásticas. Pero al final, seguro que no era ni eso lo que la motivaba a esculcarle, lo que satisfacía a la enfermera, era no darle el gusto al chicuelo estúpido de pasar de ella así como así. Ya en otras ocasiones había sospechado que los extraños eventos que a veces sucedían en la guardería, eran causados por él, pero nunca encontraba forma de probarlo.

Además el condenado mocoso era un maravilloso actor, capaz de fingir demencia y aparentar ser un angelito. Pero ella sabía bien que no era así, ella estaba casi segura de que algo escondía, que algún tipo de fuerza maligna se revolvía a su alrededor.

En una ocasión, había pillado a él y a otro de los truhanes por el cabello, pues habían estado haciendo demasiado ruido en la sala y no le dejaban descansar. Había amanecido con una resaca terrible, que con mucho trabajo le había permitido concentrarse en su bordado. El señor Terence estaría muy enfadado, y seguro no le pagaría, si no le entregaba el número de prendas que le había ordenado para esa noche.

Seguramente se excedió, alcanzaba ella misma a reconocer, pues en el jalón se quedó con un mechón de cabellos ensangrentados en la mano. El niño lloró quedamente y ella con algo de remordimiento, le dejó marcharse a dormir temprano esa tarde. Unos momentos después, cuando iba hacia la cama de Harry con un jarrón de agua y unas gasas para curarle, lo encontró dormido y se dio cuenta que en su cabeza no había ningún rastro de la calva que ella estaba segura de haber dejado.

* * *

Harry se molestaba cada vez más, la ira le envolvía al sentir aquellas nudosas y flacas manos palparle todos los sitios donde sospechaba podía encontrar alguna cosa y cuando se acercaba al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, comenzó a escucharse un sonido terrible en el techo de la guardería.

La mujer levantó la mirada sobresaltada y junto con los demás niños corrió hacia la puerta, por la que observaron como caían unas enormes bolas de hielo. ¡Granizaba! ¡Granizaba, cuando el cielo ya se había despejado! Ensombrecía el ala de guardería una solitaria y negra nube, de la que evidentemente procedía el granizo.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Harry con unos ojos que mostraban un miedo terrible. Los más pequeños temblaban y se arremolinaban formando pequeños grupitos entre ellos. Los más grandes lo observaban con unas miradas llenas de veneno. La enfermera se le acercó, y le tomó bruscamente del brazo.

-Te quedas sin comer, ni cenar y no te quiero volver a ver en todo el día por acá hasta que yo te llame. Ya pensaré que hacer contigo.

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada!, exclamó Harry.

-¡El diablo que no hiciste nada!, yo no sé que tendrás muchacho pero estoy segura que eres cosa del demonio. Ya te lo dije, no te quiero ver por acá.

Le jaló por el codo por todo el corredor hasta dejarlo dentro de una pequeña celda, en donde lo encerró con llave.

-¡No me pagan ni lo que a un carcelero para soportar estas rarezas! Dijo para sí misma.

-Si no fuera porque aquí mismo vivo y duermo, los pocos _chillings_ que me dan al mes no serían suficientes siquiera para sobrevivir.

Continuó caminando apresurada, persignándose y tratando de hilar en su cabeza una oración. Consultaría qué hacer con el viejo Guilpin.

* * *

Cuando anocheció y los niños habían vuelto a la habitación, le acorralaron en una esquina.

-Hey tú raro, dinos que hiciste hoy en la mañana. Le dijo un chico.

-Eres un diablo, ¡enano!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta cuándo había pasado, pero ya tenía a los tres niños más grandes rodeándole, con el esto de los pequeños mirando a la mayor distancia posible. No estaba seguro de si sentía dolor, pero si era muy consciente de los puñetazos y patadas que los chicos le propinaban, mientras le escupían y gritaban improperios.

Los niños más chicos cada vez se asustaban más, pues a Harry comenzaban a formársele moretes y un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de su boca. Tenían miedo, miedo de aquellos chicos que envalentonados propinaban una golpiza a Harry y miedo también de Harry, pues ciertamente no era normal, no era como ellos.

Lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry era terror. Sin embargo, no se trataba de miedo hacia los niños que le golpeaban: en su corta vida había aprendido a soportar muchas cosas, entre ellas el dolor. Lo que sentía era más bien terror de sí mismo, pues lo que había hecho, es lo que lo había llevado a donde ese encontraba ahora. Miedo de ser realmente un demonio, de no ser de este mundo. Miedo de que nadie lo quisiera, ni deseara estar con él. ¿Qué tal si su madre también le rechazaba? ¿Cuál sería su lugar? ¿A dónde pertenecía? ¿Qué tal si estaba destinado a encontrarse siempre solo?

Muy pronto, en un par de minutos realmente, la Sala de Guardería se había convertido en un caos, en donde los bebés lloraban al unísono y los más grandecitos se arremolinaban asustados.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la enfermera Stokes, acompañada de Guilpin, dos viejas y Lily, que cuando escucharon el caos por el pasillo, se habían lanzado a la carrera sobre la puerta de la sala.

Harry se había desmayado, y Lily que se había tirado de rodillas, al suelo le sostenía sobre su regazo.

* * *

-Fue un verdadero milagro que se me ocurriera pedir la salida el día de hoy. Señalo Lily con la cara lívida de ira.

-¿Así es como cuidan a los niños aquí? Si no se hubieran encontrado solos, nada de esto le hubiera pasado a mi Harry.

-¿Qué hacía usted Stokes cuando esto pasaba?

- Y a usted Guilpin, le urjo a que me firme mi boleta de salida. Mi familia y yo necesitamos irnos cuanto antes.

Guilpin y Stokes se movían incómodos y sin saber qué responder. Ciertamente era un alivio que aquella mujer, en vez de hacer algún tipo de denuncia prefiriera irse. Por esa razón, un trámite que podía tomar una semana, estaba realizándose cuanto antes. Si la mujer Evans se iba, ya no tendrían que responder por ningún "incidente extraño" cuando el inspector de la municipalidad realizara su revisión trimestral.

Lily sabía que simplemente yéndose no habría ninguna justicia para su hijo, sin embargo, también sabía muy bien que la justicia en la casa de trabajo era un concepto que no se ponía en práctica. Ciertamente se inspeccionaban de cuando en cuando las instalaciones y los servicios que se proporcionaban a los residentes, pero para cada revisión se montaba todo un "teatro". Se aseaban las sábanas de todas las áreas, se servía comida un poco más sustanciosa, y a los niños se les lavaba con mucho cuidado y se les ponían ropas limpias.

De nada serviría quedarse un poco más esperando al inspector. Además, podía reconocer cuando era el momento justo para tomar una decisión, y los pasados días no habían hecho más que mostrarle pruebas de que se había asentado demasiado en la casa de trabajo.

Cuando ingresó lo había hecho en un momento de extrema necesidad, su madre se encontraba muy enferma y ella estaba embarazada. Ciertamente afuera no había mucho para ella, pero si posibilidades. Si no tenía dinero ni bienes, si contaba con la fuerza de sus manos y estaba segura que podría encontrar algún trabajo para mantener a su madre y su hijo. Podía buscar trabajo como sirvienta en alguna casa, o podía volver a la fábrica.

Lily ya había pensando las últimas noches que la casa de trabajo volvía a los internos indolentes. Adentro no se vivía en las mejores condiciones, pero se vivía, existía la garantía de que por lo menos se tendría techo y comida. El problema es que en algún momento de la estancia, las personas parecían olvidar que se podía existir de otras maneras. Que la casa de trabajo sólo era una posibilidad entre muchas otras.

* * *

Guilpin, revolvía y revolvía sus papeles y al final acabó mirando fijamente una foja de expediente. Comenzó a sudar y el tic nervioso que lo caracterizaba, se hizo una vez más patente. Había un problema gordo, que verdaderamente esperaba no se convirtiera en un obstáculo para dar salida a esta mujer.

Según sus registros, la familia de Evans consistía de su hijo y su madre y ésta última tenía tiempo de haber muerto, incluso casi al principio de su estadía en Kingston. Esto le hizo revolverse incómodo en el asiento y cuando comenzó a hablar lo hizo con una voz medio balbuceante.

Evans, me temo que tengo que darle conocimiento de un problema.

Esta frase inmediatamente alertó a Lily, incluso más de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Que usted diga algo como eso no puede ser ninguna buena noticia.

-Sí… bueno… Según mis registros, su madre la señora Rose Evans falleció hace casi cinco años, más o menos…

Lily se quedó helada, en ese momento ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para decir nada. Era obvio, ¿por qué nunca se había imaginado lo peor? Había sido bastante extraño que cada vez que preguntara por Rose se la negaran, pero lo peor es que el sentimiento que se manifestaba en ese momento dentro de ella, no era siquiera coraje contra la gente de la casa de trabajo, sino contra sí misma. ¿Cómo es que no le había importado indagar más? ¿Cómo es que no había insistido en verla? ¿El ambiente apagado de Kingston le había sofocado también la conciencia?

Su cara perdió todo color y se sintió flaquear mientras un calosfrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Cuando miró hacía Guilpin lo hizo con una mirada perdida, sus ojos secos y huecos no veían, y sus oídos no escuchaban, parecía como si ahora solo percibiera el zumbido taladrante de la que consideraba su mala consciencia.

Las cosas en ese momento se le hicieron más claras que nunca. Todo lo que había pasado era resultado de sus pobres decisiones: su equivocación con James, la enfermedad de su madre, su entrada a la casa de trabajo, tener a Harry en un lugar tan inhóspito en donde sólo había aprendido dolor.

Stokes y Guilpin se lanzaban miradas incómodas y algo atemorizadas. Con un breve movimiento de cabeza, éste último le indicó a la enfermera que ayudara a la mujer.

-Vamos Evans, que ya no se puede hacer nada. Dijo Stokes, ¿Quieres descansar un poco antes de continuar el papeleo?

Lily era incapaz de responder, pero alcanzó a hacer un breve asentimiento.

La sentaron en una silla, y la enfermera le ofreció un vaso con agua, mismo que Lily no tomó y solo atravesó con la mirada.

-Acá, firme aquí y aquí y con esto se puede usted ir al medio día.

Lily, firmó los papeles y Guilpin emitió un suspiro aliviado. Inmediatamente fue escoltada por él y Stokes a recoger a su hijo.


End file.
